


Nothing Stops the Dreams...

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Multi, Nathan pines like a mofo, Season 3, Torturing Nathan was fun, Until it Wasnt, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Nathan's hearing things, and seeing things; it barely starts before it's clearly gotten out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "Real Estate" and "Magic Hour 1"
> 
> Title from "Quinine" by Dessa.
> 
> You can blame Eric's Instagram feed for this, because him posting sexy pics is completely unfair mmmkay?

“Hey, what’s the rush? Did you stumble onto a crime scene while you went out to get coffee?” Despite the amusement in Parker’s voice Nathan can sense the concern as well, then again he did just burst into her’s and Tommy’s office—he wondered if he’d ever get used to that. Tommy’s clearly elsewhere at the moment, although Nathan has no idea where he might be. He finds he’s not too concerned with that though, not with Parker being more than civil with him again; being on the outs with her is something he hates, even when he knows it’s his fault.

It’s hard to take deep breaths when you can’t feel anything, but he does his best. “No, sorry. Ran into someone outside Black House, coffee went everywhere, had to get new ones and go home to change.” He’d probably abused his rights as chief to get back so quickly.

Parker gives an intriguing twitch of a smile as she takes her coffee. “You could have just texted me. There wasn’t any need to rush. Not that there’s anything wrong with rushing in the right circumstances.”

“What?” He blinks at her, feeling like she’d somehow been replaced by Duke for a second there. Definitely the sort of come on Duke would use—not that Nathan thought much about them. But still the words do make him think of things he definitely shouldn’t be thinking about during work.

She blinks over the rim of her coffee. “I just said it was sweet that you did rush. Did something happen to your hearing?” A valid concern considering everything, this is Haven after all.

But he shakes his head. “No, just...distracted. I should get back to work.”

He turns to leave but Parker stops him. “Nope, come back here. Want to check your coffee.” His ears are probably pink as he turns around and goes to her desk, offering up his coffee; she hasn’t done this since Halloween and again all he can feel is relief that things are starting to get back to normal. It’s had time to cool on the way to and from his house, but it’s still a good idea. His heart’s probably beating a little harder at the care; he wonders if it would be too much to brush his hand against hers while he handed his coffee over so he could feel it for a change instead of guessing.

Their hands do brush, although by accident and not design, and yep, nearly pounding heart and there’s heat on his cheeks. He watches almost too avidly as she takes a sip. “Just right,” she seems to purposefully turn the cup around so that the spot where she took her taste is in his direct view, and he swears that he can see a faint print of her lips, even though she’s not wearing lip gloss or anything like it.

“Thanks,” it comes out more of a mutter than he means it to, but he’s out of the room before she can question it.

But yes, when he takes his first sip he puts his own mouth on that improbable lip print.

-

He’s trying to focus on his paperwork, but he keeps hearing things. Faint enough that he can’t make out what, but loud enough that he notices.

With a heaving sigh he puts his pen down and focuses, if he finds out what the sounds are than he can hopefully get them to stop and actually do his job.

Two voices, a man and woman, although from what he can make out they don’t seem to be doing much talking. And an odd rhythmic sound, _thump_ pause, _thump_ pause. Both things seem familiar enough that he should recognize them. One of the wheels in his chair squeaks when he moves it closer to where he thinks the sounds are coming from.

“Oooo,” the woman’s voice, something about it tugs at his memory just like before.

“That’s right,” the man’s voice. And unlike the woman’s he recognizes it almost instantly. Duke. “Gods you’re…” Duke trails off into a groan.

“Duke,” the woman gasps. The voice clicks, because he’s certainly heard her say Duke’s name enough times, but never like _that_. Parker.

The plastic in his chair creaks and when he looks down his knuckles are white as his fingers squeeze the arms. Despite him not wanting to, he also can’t miss the way his pants are starting to tent.

Parker and Duke, having sex in the room next to his office. He does feel some anger and resentment. She’d said she didn’t want a relationship right now, not with the Hunter meteor shower looming above them all. Yet she’s having sex with Duke, who’s been even cagier and more annoying since Nix.

On the other hand he’s kind of in a relationship with _Jordan_ , it doesn’t exactly give him the right to get angry with Parker. Even if he wasn’t he still wouldn’t have the right. But that doesn’t stop the tangle of anger and jealousy.

But even over the anger there’s arousal, and some shame over being aroused. He can’t stop listening.

The both of them aren’t talking anymore, only breathy sounds reaching his ears as they get closer and closer to orgasm. The thumping gets quicker and Nathan realizes it’s probably Parker’s back hitting the wall. The taste of blood trickles into his mouth when he finds himself picturing it. They’re probably not even fully naked, shirts unbuttoned and pants and underwear around knees and ankles. The words he’d thought he’d heard Parker say earlier echoing back in his mind. _‘Not that there’s anything wrong with rushing under the right circumstances.’_

More blood in his mouth, but it’s not like he could feel it if he tried to stop biting his cheek. Anyways keeping it up might be a good thing, him groaning and moaning along with them would let them know he’s listening in, also what if someone came into his office?

“Ah, ah,” Parker’s sharp sounds get quickly muffled, and while it could be Duke’s hand over her mouth, his imagination paints a different picture: one of her biting down on Duke’s shoulder to keep from getting louder.

Only a few seconds later Duke let’s out a snarling grunt. And a moment or so later Parker lets out a soft sigh.

Which is when someone knocks on his door, and thank God it’s closed. His knees probably hit the front of his desk he rolls towards it so quickly—an erection isn’t an easy thing to hide. “Come in,” he calls out, cursing the fact that his voice sounds slightly strangled.

It’s Parker.

There’s a flash of anger, but it’s quickly followed by confusion. Because while he might not be all that experienced with sex, he knows damn well that there are signs. Her hair doesn’t look at all mussed up, and her clothes are as wrinkle free as before. Also it would have to be some sort of miracle for her to dress that quickly, even if she and Duke’d been in the next room.

Had he somehow imagined it? Or did Parker’s miracle working extend beyond helping Troubled people?

“Got a call about a domestic dispute and can’t find Tommy,” which isn’t good. “Want to come along with me?”

“Yeah,” at least he sounds normal again. And it’ll be nice being out in the field again. “You can head out to the Bronco, I’ll be out in a second.” He’d rather not have to explain his hard on. He glances down and narrows his eyes at his crotch, as if his annoyance is enough to whither it.

Parker arches an eyebrow, but doesn’t question it. “Alright, guess I’ll just have to find a way to entertain myself.” Her words have him gaping, but when he looks up she’s gone, his door closed.

He finally lets loose a groan, one of frustration, what the hell is wrong with him?

-

The domestic dispute turns out to be a strange nothing. Wife claimed she saw her husband talking to a naked woman. Husband denied it and when given a description of the woman claimed he didn’t even know a woman who looked like that. Neither were Troubled, or admitted to it, and they at least accepted Parker’s suggestion of couples therapy with grace. “Keep this up and Claire might start having to pay you with all the referrals you’re giving.” He teases as they head out.

“Yeah, well, she’s done a lot more good than she has to. So, if they’re not Troubled someone else is? One that affects other people?” They’re walking down the steps to the Bronco, but when he turns to look at his car he stops, Parker’s arm catching him the only reason he doesn’t fall forward and hurt himself.

“Nathan?” Her voice is confused, but how the hell can she be confused?

Because Duke Crocker is shirtless and sprawled over the hood of the Bronco like some 50s pinup and Nathan’s pretty sure it counts as public indecency with that cocksure look on Duke’s face and how far his legs are spread. And with Parker’s touch Nathan can feel every single reaction his body has. Even the creeping flush of embarrassment.

He points, although how Parker’s missed it is beyond him. Her eyes follow his finger, yet there’s no surprise. “Nathan, there’s nothing there.”

Oh God, he _is_ hallucinating.

“What do you see?” He flushes even more—he must look like a tomato at this point—and his heart pounds even more. Some heretofore unknown devious part of him urging him to tell her, in exacting detail, what he sees.

He shakes his head to get a hold of himself. “Not important,” despite his gruff tone he extracts his arm gently, the world returning to normal. At least now that he knows it’s an hallucination he can ignore it.

Except fake!Duke somehow cottons onto this. “Don’t be like that Nate.” It’s a throaty croon and Nathan didn’t even know Duke could _sound_ like that.

Nathan tries to keep his gaze focused anywhere but the hood of his car, but his eyes keep drifting back, each time Duke is a little more undressed. Pants sliding down inch by inch between glances.

Parker sighs. “I guess it’s not important, although I wonder if you should drive as flustered as you are.” There’s fondness in her voice. “You definitely look like you could work off some steam.”

Just like this morning he gapes at her. “What?”

She gives another sigh. “I said I didn’t think you should drive if you’re seeing things. Are you hearing differently?”

“Yes,” h’s willing to admit that at least. Although he’s not about to tell her that she’s apparently coming onto him while he can’t stop staring at Duke’s strip-tease.

“Yeah,” Parker reaches into his jacket pocket if the sound of his keys jangling is anything to go by. “I’m definitely driving. And we’re going to figure out what’s going on.” Not even his hallucinations can overcome the steely determination in her voice.

Although he’s not at all happy with the fact that when he climbs into the passenger seat fake!Duke vanishes from the hood, only for Nathan to hear sounds coming from the back seat; he’s probably got white knuckles again as he fights the urge to turn around and watch Duke masturbate.

-

When they got back to his office Duke is sprawled out in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Nathan bites back a groan, but can’t quite keep his words from coming out however. “Great, another hallucination.” At least this one was fully clothed for the time being.

“Wow Nathan, haven’t heard that one before.” Snarkier too.

“You’ve been hallucinating about Duke?” Nathan’s pretty sure he’s squirming, because there’s no escape when Parker gets that look in her eye. Also this is the real Duke, and damn it.

He takes a deep breath so he doesn’t snap. “Yes,” it comes out between gritted teeth. “Behind bars and actually giving me some peace and quiet.” Because he’s going to admit to Parker, let alone Duke, that he’s both hallucinated Duke giving him a striptease and the two of them having sex. That’s _exactly_ what he’s going to do.

“Wow, what crawled into your coffee and died?” Nathan’s pretty sure he’s still gritting his teeth as he goes around his desk and takes his seat, Parker takes the other free one and for a second it feels like he’s the one being questioned. Which he sort of is.

“Nathan’s another victim of our latest Trouble, apparently people are hallucinating things. Although I’d think he’d be happier if it really was you leaving him alone.” Parker’s facing Duke, something like mischief glittering in her eyes; and if he were able to he’d probably hate her a little for it.

“Well clearly he’s lying because even he enjoys my charms.” Duke’s grin is shameless and now all Nathan can think of again is him on the Bronco, stripping and fuck.

“ _He_ is right here, and no Duke, I don’t. And I’m annoyed because the Trouble might be harmless now, but it’s not likely to stay that way.” Planning for the worst, something better to focus on than sexual hallucinations.

Duke somehow stretches out even more, and if Parker weren’t interacting with him Nathan would swear he was an hallucination. “Well I guess that’s why Carla was acting weird at the Gull, as was a customer or two.”

“If you could give us names that’d be great, hopefully we’ll be able to find out who they have in common.” At least Parker’s been distracted from dogging him.

“Is that why you’re here? Or did you just come by to tail us again?” Nathan finds he’s less willing to be magnanimous than usual. Maybe he should call it an early night, go home where at least he won’t be bothered by real people anytime soon and can...deal with this, at least internally.

Duke’s ‘duh’ expression at least has the virtue of being almost completely unsexy—but it’s also Duke. “Yes I came here to report them. People start talking to or about things no one else can see? Pretty sure that’s a damn fine reason to brave the station.” Duke at least has a point.

“Well thanks, we’ll look into it. You can go now.” Yeah, Nathan, for once, is definitely leaving early. He needs to destress, maybe start a new craft project. Decoupage was definitely in the ‘not sexy’ category.

It’s probably a bad sign that he’s lying to himself about his own plans, but Nathan clings to it, needing at least a little shred of sanity.

“Wow, okay.” Duke’s eyes are narrowed as he stands. “Clearly the Trouble’s turning you into a bigger dick than usual, which is saying something. Audrey I’ll see you later?”

Nathan almost thinks he hallucinates that question, at least until Parker responds. “Probably.” And while logically Nathan knows it’s because Parker lives over the Gull, _of course_ she’s likely to see Duke; all his brain can think about is that hallucination from earlier, the two of them having sex, probably _knowing_ he could hear them.

“Don’t forget to give those names to someone Duke,” Parker calls after him before turning her attention back to Nathan. “Duke’s right, you are being more of a dick than usual.”

Where the words from Duke just sort of passed him by, they certainly weren’t the worst Duke’d ever used, when Parker says them he actually feels bad. Because she’s probably right, which means Duke is right.

He takes a few deep breaths, or at least thinks he does. “Sorry. I’m just...this is really getting to me. I think I’m gonna turn in early, unless you want my help?”

She shakes her head. “No, you already gave me descriptions of everyone before you started hallucinating. Although I’m pretty sure Duke’s right about you lying about what they are. But I’ll let you have that for now.”

“How generous,” at least it comes out with his usual dry sarcastic tone, and the smile he gets in response makes him feel a little better.

-

It’s almost a relief to pull into his driveway. _Alone_ , for the next few hours. Maybe he’ll put on some Gillian Welch, get drunk and let himself wallow. He’s got the right to do that when he’s being plagued by images he’s only ever seen in the occasion dream before.

Already he’s mentally going through his nightly ritual, turn on the lights, put his gun in his safe, have a nice drink of water. Then he can cut loose.

Which all goes to hell the moment he flicks his living room light on.

Duke’s, _fake_ Duke, head cranes back pushing the couch cushion further under him. “Excellent timing Nate, this is your favorite part right?” Again with that damn cocksure grin.

On top of him, and just as naked as Duke, Parker’s head tosses back, revealing—in Nathan’s mind—the most perfect breasts in all creation. Her arching also gives him a clear view of where they’re joined. Right now Parker’s so focused on her orgasm Nathan’s sure the whole squad could come marching through and she wouldn’t notice.

Not that Nathan wants that.

Duke’s movements slow and Parker whimpers in protest, even though he can’t feel it the sound feels like the best stab to the heart. Duke’s head moves back down so he can watch Parker. “Audrey honey, need you to open your eyes.” Nathan finds he can’t pull his eyes away from the way Duke’s thumbs loving stroke Parker’s hips.

“Nathan,” Parker breaths it the same way the hallucination breathed Duke’s name, and if he isn’t already Nathan’s sure he’s rock hard by now. Her saying his name also gets him to finally pull his gaze away from where they’re joined to meet Parker’s blissed stare. Her whole body begins rising and falling again as Duke thrusts harder, and he can tell she’s fighting to keep her eyes open and looking at him.

It makes what he’s watching feel more intimate than lurid and it leaves Nathan slightly shaken.

But apparently not even she can fight her orgasm, her eyes slide shut and her whole body arches as she screams.

Duke doesn’t last much longer.

Nathan’s vision swims a little and he realizes it’s probably because he’s stopped breathing—and the only way he knows he’s started again is that his sight steadies.

But he can’t stop looking at them, the way they lie there, completely content. Duke fluttering kisses all over Parker’s face and neck. “It might be a tight fight,” Duke says between kisses. “But we’ll manage if you want to squeeze in. Sure Audrey’s ready to go another round, you know how insatiable she is.” Even if he can’t see Duke’s face he knows the smile it’s wearing.

“Mmm, yeah.” Parker sounds sleepy, or perhaps it’s post-coital bliss. “Fill me up Nathan.”

A groan leaves him and he desperately hopes the real Parker figures this out sooner rather than later, because this might kill him if it keeps up.

It’s a slight shock to realize his body’s finally moved, he stands over the couch, but doesn’t move to join them. Instead he watches as his hands undo his pants and pull them and his boxers down enough to free his erection.

Even though he’s watching there’s the disconnect in his mind. But he remembers how it felt during high school and college and he can imagine what it might be like with the real Parker watching; her front pressed against his back, chin on his shoulder and eyes watching avidly as he gets himself off.

It’s an old fantasy, one he’s had since he’d first felt Parker’s touch. And with the two fake versions watching him as greedily as he’s ever wanted, he finds himself orgasming faster than he’d thought possible.

“Gods Nate,” Duke’s voice is rough and even though none of this is real Nathan finds himself still biting back another groan. “Come here and let me clean that up.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, because he can picture it all too clearly, a new addition to the old fantasy. Duke’s tongue moving in broad sure strokes while Parker croons in his ear. Each touch of Duke’s tongue would probably make him shudder, Duke clearly trying to arouse him again even though he’s just orgasmed.

Nathan thinks it’d be too much. But part of him knows it wouldn’t be enough. And he doesn’t know what it says about him that none of his fantasies, or hallucinations, have had Jordan in them.

When he opens his eyes they’re gone, but there are splatters of semen over his cushions. An annoyed sigh leaves him.

-

His alarm spikes through his head like a drill. With a desperate sound he opens his eyes and slams it off. For once he finds himself debating the merits of actually going to work or just stay curled up in bed until someone—probably Parker if he’s honest—pounds down his door.

Warm laughter hits his ear and when he glances out of the corner of his eye he sees fake Parker curled against him—as if he needed anymore proof that she’s not real he still can’t feel a thing. “Duke’s making breakfast,” her voice is full of warmth and love and like last night he finds himself squeezing his eyes shut; the hallucinations apparently extend to scents too, because he can smell the food, and hear the radio in the kitchen, Duke softly singing along. “I’ll wake you up when it’s ready if you want.”

“Please,” it comes out a desperate sob and he hates himself a little for it. “Just leave me alone.” Fantasy is one thing, he knows it’s under his control, but this, it might have been embarrassing before, but now it only makes him hurt in ways he can’t fully feel.

Fake Parker doesn’t say anything and soon the sounds from the kitchen and the smells begin to fade away.

This time it’s a sob of relief that escapes him, he swears.

-

In the end he decides to go to work, even though he doesn’t want to. The Bolt Gun Killer’s still out there, and Parker doesn’t have long left before the Hunter meteor storm appears—although he’s going to fight tooth and nail to keep her out of it—he doesn’t want to abandon her when she might need him most. Not after everything he’s already done; he’s already damned himself, she doesn’t need to be in the same boat. If he can save her it’ll all be worth it.

But he feels more than justified to hide in his office for the time being.

And at least he didn’t spill his coffee today so he knows it’s at the right temperature for him—the sweet vanilla syrup also helps calms him some. As does the familiarity of paperwork.

When he finally starts feeling passibly prepared to face the rest of the world Parker comes through his door, Tommy on her heels.

“I figured it out, well I found the guy and he told me how to get you to stop hallucinating.”

“Good morning to you too Parker.” He doesn’t know if he wants there to be a fond smile on his face or not. “Glad you’re back with us Tommy.” He’s not going to outright ask, but there is a faint question in his words.

The man nods. “Food poisoning. Was not fun. Although not sure if I should be happy or sad I’ve missed out on the hallucination train. Could be fun.”

“It’s not,” Nathan replies, voice painfully flat as he does his best to ignore the memory of this morning. He’d almost prefer the sex hallucinations to that false sense of love and care—especially when he can’t have it.

Concern fills Parker’s face and he loves her a little more for it. But he’s also glad she continues on instead of asking about it. “Well apparently the way to stop hallucinating is to face the problem. Andrew, the Troubled guy, said that his ability brings out insecurities or needs that aren’t being fully met.”

“The wife who was seeing her husband with another woman,” it makes sense now with the barest of context.

“Yep,” Parker responds. “And Carla was having some problems with her kids, and so on. I’m half tempted to send him Claire’s way and see how much better she gets at her job.”

Nathan gives a soft snort, the idea amusing even if Claire would never do it.

“While gossip’s all well and entertaining I think I’d better keep an eye out for any more of Andrew’s accidental victims. I enjoy your company, but ain’t exactly interested in braiding each other’s hair while we bare our souls.” Tommy gives him a respectful nod and a brief smile at Parker before leaving Nathan’s office and closing the door behind him.

He’s not sure if he should be grateful Tommy’s left them alone, or if he should call the other man back as a buffer.

Parker flops into one of the chairs across from him. “So, facing your problem.” Nathan tastes blood as he tries not to blurt out that it’s not a problem, it’s ‘not getting his needs met’. Like he’s some sort of being that needs sex to survive—a traitorous part of his brain points out it’s not the sex he’s lacking, it’s the companionship and love.

“If what you said about them being about Duke yesterday was true,” Parker, for once, seems unaware of his inner turmoil, her voice however suggesting she still doesn’t quite believe the explanation he’d given. “Then maybe you admitting to him that you don’t hate him anymore and don’t mind him tagging along with us on cases will stop them. Maybe apologize for all that shit you told him when I was kidnapped. It won’t destroy the town if you’re friends, although it’ll apparently blow a few minds.” Something like an amused smile dances across her face.

She’s right of course. But Nathan’s never really been fond of admitting he’s wrong, or of having to swallow his pride. On the other hand if he doesn’t do it he might be plagued with hallucinations forever, and that’d break him a lot more than a few moments of baring his soul. The part of him that clings to childhood pettiness points out that it’s _Duke_ , and why should he have to give in to him?

His vision joggles from what’s probably him slumping in his chair. “I hope you’re right,” even admitting that he finds hard, and he’s been pining after Parker for _months_. However he wonders if that really would be enough, because she’s right he hasn’t told her everything, and sex hallucinations might have to have a different resolve.

He does his best to take a deep breath against the flood of images of other possible ‘solutions’ that fill his mind.

“You’re gonna go and talk to him _today_ , even if I’ve got to frogmarch you down to the Gull myself.”

Nathan’s probably smiling and he shouldn’t be, but the fierceness in her tone makes it hard to find her anything other than wonderfully charming.

-

Even if Nathan _needs_ to do it, he still finds himself hesitating at the doors to the Gull—but at least he’d gone without Parker having to march him here. At least none of the people who’ve passed by while he’s been here haven’t questioned him; although he’s pretty sure there’s going to be gossip of some sort about this flying around Haven in a few hours.

All the more reason to have this over and done with now.

Feeling about as resolved as he can he goes in, the noise of the Gull almost deafening for a second before it mellows into general auditory chaos. His eyes scan the main room and not seeing Duke he weaves his way towards the side room—at least none of the staff question him being her, he’s certainly been her enough.

But Duke’s not there either.

He moves out onto the back porch, ‘braving’ the autumn chill. Most of the people have wisely stayed inside so at least he doesn’t have to sort through people to find Duke. And he does, find Duke that is. Slouched in one of the Adirondak chairs, beer in hand.

Nathan doesn’t bother trying to be quiet as he heads towards him. Duke’s head turns when he trods on a very noisy board—Nathan’s sure Duke’s paranoid enough that they’re on purpose. “Audrey said you’d be coming,” great, just what Nathan needed.

Yet the beer Duke offers up to him goes at least a little ways to dull that annoyance. “Surprised you’re willing to talk to me.” Especially considering yesterday, on top of everything else these past few months.

“Audrey said it was important, although not about _what_ exactly,” well at least then Duke won’t be wholly prepared. “And I am sort of curious, especially about these hallucinations. I mean are you having one right now? Because I’d think more than one of me might be too much for you.”

Nathan pops the cap off the beer and takes a drink. “I’m not hallucinating right now,” he responds dryly. Although he’s had a few more scattered auditory ones over the course of the day—they certainly made meetings a lot more awkward. “But you’re right about it being about the hallucinations.” Duke’s eyebrows look like they might disappear into his hair. In fact he seems to have rendered Duke speechless and, all right, maybe this won’t be such a bad thing.

“Parker talked to the guy who gave me the hallucinations, and apparently I’m getting them because I’ve got a problem that needs addressing.” Even if this won’t be a bad thing he decides it’s best not to mention ‘needs’, Duke might not be Parker but he’s still pretty sharp when it comes to noticing things.

“And she’d probably be pretty smug to know that she was right about the problem being about you and I.”

Duke snorts softly as he drinks his own beer. “She wouldn’t be smug,” he corrects. “But she definitely would say she told you so.” Yes, yes she would.

Too bad Duke hadn’t been struck speechless for long. Nathan forges on ahead though, because if he stops now he might not ever finish. “Look, I’m...sorry I’ve been such an asshole. It’s just...ever since she was kidnapped it feels like we’ve been jumping from one bad situation to the next and…” He drifts off, certain that any excuses or reasons he gives will only ring hollow.

Surprisingly Duke doesn’t say anything snappy in response, just continues to lounge in his chair, drinking his beer. Apparently now more than content to let Nathan fumble around until he’s said his piece; Nathan doesn’t know if he should be grateful for it or not.

“It was just easier to paint you the cruel asshole I remember you being when we were kids than admit that you’re not half bad a guy.” Now he falls silent as well, downing the rest of his beer. He gets one of his rare flashes of hate that his Trouble is what it is, it might be nice to actually _feel_ drunk at this point.

Again Duke’s silent. Nathan finds that it’s starting to get on his nerves. But he forces himself to count backwards from twenty, because as Claire, or perhaps even Parker, would say that just because he apologized didn’t mean Duke had to accept it.

Yet it does start getting to the point when the silence is more painful than anything else and Nathan’s almost convinced himself to just get up and grab another beer from the bar before heading home when Duke finally speaks. “Apology accepted. I mean I’m not sure I’ve forgiven you, but hell you actually _apologized_ , so that’s something.” Yet Duke’s words lack their usual cruel bite.

It’s certainly more than Nathan ever expected.

-

Duke had somehow convinced him to stay at the Gull and have a few drinks. Enough that his mind feels fuzzy and his vision swims from time to time; enough that he hadn’t argued when Duke insisted on calling a cab.

He stumbles into his house, and even if he can’t feel it, he still knows he’s bumping into walls as he heads into his bedroom. Yet even being mostly drunk doesn’t stop him from at least putting his gun away, even if it takes his fingers even longer to put in his combo.

That done he kicks off his shoes and pulls off his jacket, vest, and shirt before falling into bed. He finds he can’t even be bothered to get under the sheets as he starts falling asleep.

Audrey straddles his waist, her naked body glistening faintly as she rocks her hips. His feels his own body tighten and ache, wanting her to stop her teasing and put himself _inside_ her. “Audrey,” it’s half-pant, half-beg.

She gives a wicked smile. “You know what you need to say first Nathan,” she rocks again, his cock bumping against her ass and God.

He finds himself squeezing his eyes shut, making the feelings of her on top of him and the silk sheets beneath him almost too much. His fingers curl in the bedspread, he wants to touch her so much, but she’d told him not to and the battle of urges just makes him want even more.

Sounds of kissing and a soft moan from Audrey tell him enough of what’s going on while his pride and desires fight for dominance. He can feel his body move and squirm, not exactly caring about what’s happening in his mind, only that he’s so close to getting what he wants.

Warm fingertips dance down his stomach, making him twitch even more, and soon Audrey’s soft sounds grow louder. Nathan’s cock pulses, and a helpless sound slips out when he feels a wetness, _Audrey’s_ wetness, drip onto his stomach.

“Duke, _please_ ,” Now Nathan’s only begging. But it hardly matters, not when his eyes open to the sight of Duke’s fingers in Audrey, heel pressed against her clit, her body arched in pleasure.

Duke turns and gives that cocksure grin, except this time it’s full of filthy promises. “Your wish is my command Nathan,” Nathan doesn’t even mind the fond teasing.

Audrey makes a sound of protest when Duke’s fingers pull out. But she and Nathan make pleased sounds when Duke grabs Nathan’s cock and guides it into Audrey. It’s as intense as always, his body trembling by the time she’s sunken all the way down.

Duke’s sticky fingers press against Nathan’s mouth and he opens his lips, moaning as they slide in, his tongue greedily lapping as Audrey begins to move. “Gods Nathan,” Duke’s voice is rough and panting in his ear. “You’re both so hot,” Duke’s fingers leave, only to pinch a nipple, pulling a whine from Nathan as his whole body arches at the sensation.

Audrey’s as quiet as always, not one for dirty talk once she’s really gotten started. Then again Duke makes up for it. “Gonna fuck you when she’s done, you know how much Audrey likes to watch.” He’s tweaking Nathan’s nipples in the worst teasing fashion ever, and Nathan can feel an aching in his fingers as he grips the sheets even tighter. “Come on Nate,” Duke’s voice is almost raspy now. “Give her what she wants, what can I do to help?”

God Duke wants Nathan to talk? He’s pretty sure he’s brain’s incapable of speech at the moment.

A moan from Audrey rips his attention back to her. She’s arched back almost completely, her hands braced on his knees as her hips rise and fall and twist. “Hold,” Nathan moans out. Well apparently he _can_ talk. “Her.”

Duke chuckles and pats Nathan’s chest. “Good boy.” Nathan can’t even manage a proper glower, asshole. But Duke pulls away and as Nathan watches his hands slip around her hips, tanned fingers pressing into her pale skin as he holds her down. The angle of her body changes as Duke’s props her up and soon her eyes are staring right into his and Nathan can’t hold back anymore.

His fingers protest as he uncurls them, but soon they’re curled around Duke’s wrists, clinging tightly as he begins to thrust in earnest.

They fall into wordless sounds as he pushes Audrey towards her orgasm. His own comes first, but he and Duke make sure her’s is close behind. She collapses on top of him, laying a soft kiss on his collar bone. “Mmmm,” her fingers trail across his chest as Duke lovingly rolls her off. “Ready for round two?” That wicked glint in his eyes sets off sparks in Nathan’s brain.

“I am,” Audrey purrs as her fingers curl around his forearm, nails digging in just enough.

Nathan’s alarm jars him from the dream, and an annoyed whimper leaves him as his eyes open. Without meaning to he looks around, relieved when he doesn’t see any new hallucinations. Maybe his conversation with Duke was enough.

Sure he’d had the dream, but that hadn’t been the product of a Trouble, that had been _his_. And he’s certain it won’t be the last time he has a dream like that—although he finds himself wishing he’d gotten to the end of that one, at least he might have gotten some relief, instead of having to jerk off in the shower.

He sighs and turns off his alarm, at least facing Parker today will only fill him with the usual amount of embarrassment.


End file.
